Dragon Ball New - Time travel
by Thunderbolt52power
Summary: This story takes place in the future or in the past. Goku is 56 and both Vegeta and Goku surpassed whis and Vegeta kept his promise by training to become a God of Destruction while Goku is bored. When two saiyans travel to an alternate timeline and save planet Vegeta, Things are bound to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon ball New

This Story takes 10 years after the end of Dragon Ball Z. Goku is now 56.

Goku has finished training Uub and after which he and Vegeta had continued their rigorous training with whis. Goku after 5 years has finally surpassed whis and obtained mastered ultra instinct. Vegeta has also surpassed whis and still tied with his rival Kakarot. After they had both surpassed whis, Vegeta was chosen to become a Successor of God of Destruction, Beerus. Vegeta afterwards was busy and could not train with Goku. One day, Bulma called goku to come to her lab for some equipment testing. At first Goku questioned her but with enough persuasion and food, Goku agreed.

"Ok so since Beerus is not here I can finally build my time machine" Bulma told Goku as he nodded only craving for food. Bulma then told Goku that this time machine was different as he needed to punch in co-ordinates and the timeline he wished to travel to. He also told Goku which timeline he should press to get back which Goku had forgotten. Fortunately Bulma added a go home button

"You ready Goku?" Bulma asked Goku. Goku continued nodding

"Press the button!" Bulma bellowed as Goku pushed the shiny red button. The time machine disappears with Goku. It seems Goku pressed the button too hard and the time machine started malfunctioning as Goku went to a different timeline where Goku was never born, with a few other changes, and he was sent on the planet next to Planet Vegeta.

"Where am I?" Goku oblivious to his surroundings. Suddenly a few saiyans saw the time machine and surrounded him. Goku thought to himself. 'Saiyans? How are they alive? Didn't Vegeta say they were all killed by Frieza?' Goku noticed the tails on them. They told goku to step out and identify himself. This time was age 739, the same age Frieza destroyed all of the saiyans in about 5 days from now. Goku complied and stepped out of his vehicle

-Meanwhile-

"Where is Goku?" Bulma said out loud. Bulma soon checked the co-ordinates of the time machine and realised it was not on Earth. She saw the solar system having looking very similar, that's when it hit her! It looks exactly like the same place that planet Vegeta was at before it was destroyed.

-Back-

The saiyans with tails wrapped around them turned on their scouter.

"Pathetic, a saiyan at this age with a mere power level of 736" The Saiyan snickered before turning around. The saiyans soon confiscated the time machine and guided Goku back to planet Vegeta. Goku, upon reaching, discovers more about his culture but is then taken to the prison for further questioning. The asked Goku his purpose there and what that machine was. Goku answered them also stating that the object they confiscated was a time machine. The saiyans in the room both laughed after hearing Goku's ridiculous story.

"Of course it's a time machine, and I'm suppose to be stronger than Frieza, the emperor and also ruler of the universe" The Saiyan made fun of Goku's story.

"Emperor of the universe?!" Goku exclaimed as the other saiyans eyes widened. "Why are you surprised by Lord Frieza being the emperor?" The saiyan questioned

Goku told them about the whole aftermath of the Tournament of Power. The saiyans once more laughed, saying that the God of Destruction beerus was just a myth, as only King Vegeta and the elites know about Lord Beerus. Goku kept telling them that it was true and they could even ask Vegeta. Suddenly the saiyans were in shock. Did King Vegeta know this man? Is he a friend of the King?

"Okay we will take you to Vegeta" The saiyans said escorting him to King Vegeta. Goku was on the floor while King Vegeta was sitting on the throne.

"Woah Vegeta what's with that outfit and the beard? I thought you were doing some god of destruction training?" Goku said oblivious to the fact that it was King Vegeta and not Vegeta on the throne.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" King Vegeta commanded him to answer. "Oh come on Vegeta, it's me Goku the saiyan." King Vegeta raised an eyebrow

"Goku? That isn't a saiyan name" King Vegeta told him as he glared. "Oh my actual name is Kakarot." Goku told the King. The King hesitated before Goku asked him a question.

"So do you know any strong people I can fight?" Goku told the King as the King's mouth was agape. This low-class saiyan wanted to challenge strong saiyans when he was so weak.

"I have a saiyan, his very strong" The King said as he introduced this warrior, it was Vegeta!

 **This is my first chapter of Dragon Ball New. This story isn't only about time travel. Dragon Ball New actually starts after they go back to the future and try to adapt to the new changes and they become younger with everyone else. Hope you enjoyed**


	2. Chapter 2 : Super Saiyan Goku!

Dragon Ball New

 **Chapter 2. Arrival of Bardock**

"Must I really, father?" Vegeta groaned sounding annoyed that his father asked him to fight a low-class adult saiyan. Goku was exicited giving his iconic smile. "Yes you do my son, Vegeta" The king responded to his son's tone.

King Vegeta stood up and shouted "This is my strongest challenger, he is Prince Vegeta," Goku awed in amazement. 'Wait Vegeta is tiny? Something doesn't add up unless… I'm in the **PAST** ' Goku suddenly changed tone.

"Oh ok then I can't wait to fight you" As Goku said powering up to a power level of 50,000. When the others turned on their scouters a chill jolted down their spine as they looked at Goku with amazement.

"fi- fi- f- **FIFTY THOUSAND?!** " A Saiyan shouted due to his shock. The other saiyans looked at him and turned on their scouters to reach the same conclusion. "A SUPER SAIYAN!" All 15 saiyan soldiers shouted out loud simultaneously. The King's mouth hung agape. 'This low-class saiyan has the powers of legends? How in the world did he achieve this level?'

"Hey old man! How did you reached such a high level of power? Answer me!" Vegeta interrogated Goku not surprised as he thought if an old person like him could do it, so could he. "Oh. Ummm this isn't super saiyan, it's just my normal power" Goku chuckled as the other saiyans were dumbfounded. The king soon asked him what training he went under

"Oh I can't tell you, not because I don't want to but even if I do you aren't strong enough to survive it." Goku told the king in his most formal words. The King snickered to the side as the guards surrounded Goku.

"Wait no. I want to fight him." Vegeta demanded the guards to let go of him. The guards seized their spears and stood back at their previous position. Vegeta guided Goku to the ring as he got in a fighting stance.

"The strongest saiyan I faced was my father." Vegeta told Goku. Goku listened in and soon got into his own fighting stance. "Well I'll power down a bit to make it even." Goku said as Vegeta gave a smirk. "HAAAAAAAAAAAA" Vegeta shouted as he started trying to push Goku to a corner giving him fists to his face that could surpass the speed of light! Although being faster than light is not an incredible feat to the time Goku is from it was to saiyans.

Goku kept blocking every punch that came from Vegeta and while at the same time reading his movements. Goku all of a sudden went Super Saiyan. All the saiyans gasped

"80,000. 250,000. 746,000." The saiyan said Goku's power level rising before the scouter exploded but it was noted the last number the Saiyan saw was 2.5 million. Goku smiled as he stated "Now this, this is a Super Saiyan!"

The other saiyans were astonished. While Kid Vegeta seemed very powerful as compared to an average saiyan, Goku was on a whole other level! Vegeta kept going at it with Goku and started punching him harder and faster his fist cutting the air. Goku with no warning turned Super Saiyan God due to the excitement. His aura turned looked like fire. His Ki pushed back Vegeta into a wall with excruciating pain. Goku realised that he had gone too far and turned back to a Super Saiyan. "What was that?" King Vegeta asked. "Oh that was Super Saiyan God. A power of the Gods." Goku answered surprising the King. Goku helped Vegeta out and they resumed the match. Suddenly the door opened as Goku paused the fight to look over. "Bardock!" the guard bellowed. "What happened?"

Bardock's face had scarlet red blood leaking out of his forehead with bruises and scratches on his face along with his big scar on left cheek. His hairstyle was almost identical to Goku's but he had no sons. Bardock was the highest ranking low-class saiyan with a power level of around 10,000. "I need to see The King..." Bardock told the guard as he escorted him to the training arena. The King looked behind him and saw Bardock in his weaken state. The King was shocked to the core seeing Bardock after his mission to a planet with a full moon.

"What happened to you Bardock?" Bardock smiled with one eye closed. "It was Dodoria, one of Frieza's men." King Vegeta's heart skipped a beat. 'Frieza's men? Was it insubordination or was it an order from Frieza? Why would Frieza want to destroy Bardock?' The King thought to himself. "Wait who is that?" Bardock pointed out noticing the man in a turquoise coloured gi. "That is Kakarot, his highest recorded power level was 2.5 million" King Vegeta told Bardock as Bardock hung his mouth agape.

" **2.5** **MILLION?!"** Bardock shouted in disbelief. It was unbelievable that a saiyan could even surpass a 100,000 but to surpass a million was impossible. Bardock could not believe it. "If his power level is 2.5 million does that mean we can beat Frieza?" Bardock questioned. The King looked at him as realisation hit him. "Of course! With him we can finally stop Frieza's rule" The King exclaimed.

"Hey Kakarot, sorry to cut this battle short but we need to tell you something." The King stopped Goku's sparring match. The King told Goku about his plan to end Frieza's reign over the universe. Suddenly a light came crashing down. "You!" A purple cat with Egyptian clothes yelled. It was Lord Beerus! This Beerus was the past Beerus. "My senses heightened as I sensed your god ki, tell me how you obtained it, you are a mortal correct?" A blue humanoid with white hair and a staff asked. "Oh that's a long story."

 **That's the end of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will feature how Vegeta is going to go back to the past so I will start calling the Vegeta that fought Goku just now Kid Vegeta. Hope you enjoyed**


	3. Chapter 3 Goku's Promise

**Chapter 3. Goku's promise**

 **This story takes the time of Chapter 2 up until Champa met Vegeta.**

"Women! Why did you mess with time?!" Vegeta shouted at Bulma. Vegeta groaned as he found out that just after Beerus went to sleep and Vegeta started training, Bulma started rebuilding the time machine. Whis soon arrives to sort out the problem. He asked Bulma where exactly in time Goku was.

"Well that's a bit hard to explain because I sent him to an alternate timeline or universe that already exists meaning he didn't create it." Bulma laughed awkwardly as Whis showed a shock face. How were they going to retrieve Goku? Whis thought.

"I cannot travel to his timeline but maybe super shenron can help us Vegeta." Whis told Vegeta, Vegeta's face looking puzzled. How were they going to get all 7 of the Super Dragon Balls before Grand Priest and The King of all Zeno find out? If any of the other deities found out, Zeno or Grand Priest would destroy Bulma for sending Goku somewhere else in time. They devised a plan. First they got Shenron from Earth to make their Ki invisible to everything. The only person who could sense them then was Zeno but he didn't know how to sense Ki yet. They soon snuck off to gather all the Super Dragon Balls before they realised Champa had already gather 5!

"Oh and why should I give the Super Dragon Balls to you, your just a God of Destruction trainee! Unless you have a good reason then just go awa-" Champa was looking down on Vegeta before Vados intervened "Lord Champa if I recall, don't you owe universe 7 for restoring Earth in universe 6? I also remember that a universe 7 fighter wished to restore our universe along with all the other universes erased." Vados interrupted. Champa turned away. Vados sighed "Sorry he usually doesn't get this upset but Beerus already has a God of destruction candidate and can retire and Champa doesn't so he feels left out" Vados explained. "I see" Whis replied in response to Vados' explanation.

"Well I am actually curious, why do you want the Super Dragon Balls?" Vados asked as curiosity peaked her interest. Whis explained the whole mess and how they need the Super Dragon balls to bring back Goku. "Well I know Super Shenron can do anything but there is a problem even if our father and Zeno doesn't find out, once you return Goku wouldn't they sense a mortal near Super Shenron and be suspicious?" Vados told her about the flaw in their plan. It hit both Whis and Vegeta hard in the head. They soon came up with a plan. "I know we can just wish to travel to his timeline, after that we can bring Kakarot back!" Vegeta exclaimed. "And how exactly are you going to do that if the Super Dragon Balls don't exist in that timeline? "Well I'll figure it out, come on Whis lets go" Vegeta told Whis before he interrupted. "Actually you have to travel all by yourselves because I can't go, you are a candidate so you can mess around a bit but as an angel I always have to be in this universe. "Fine" Vegeta sighed. "If you want the Super Dragon Balls then beat me in a fight, I want to show my brother how much stronger I am than you. If you can beat me I'll give the Super Dragon Balls to you." Champa smirked. Vegeta agreed and they soon went to an abyss where the tournament of power was held.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA" Vegeta shouted as he turned into Super Saiyan God. Champa grunted "Is that all you have? I am not as weak as I used to be, if you want an example, I am 30% of an angel's power!" Vegeta closed his eyes as he vanished even faster than Jiren and Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku in T.O.P combined! He suddenly appeared in front of Champa and stroked him in the stomach. Champa was in excutiating pain. "You know, Vegeta and Goku have both surpassed my power." Whis stated making Champa's head turn slowly due to shock. Champa's eyes enlarged with disbelief as his mouth hung agape. A mortal this strong. It was unreal but as Vegeta and Goku had proven in TOP more than a decade ago. Saiyans have limitless potential. Champa reluctantly gave Vegeta the Super Dragon Balls with Vegeta already having 2 of his own.

"Now Vegeta I have taught you some of the language now recite it." Whis told Vegeta. "Right, hsiw ym em tnarg dna sdoG eht fo nogarD ,htroF emoC, Pretty peas." The Super Dragon balls would start shaking and blind Vegeta and Whis with an abyss of golden light. The Golden Dragon would emerge enlarging itself to becoming bigger than the entirety of Universe 7. Vegeta spoke in the language of the Gods. "Ni yltnerruc si 7 esrevinu ni nayias a torakaK erehw dlrow eht ot levart ot hsiw I" (Translation: I wish to travel to the world where Kakarot a saiyan in universe 7 is currently in)

The Dragon's eyes glowed red before disappearing in an instant. Suddenly Vegeta disappeared from existence and was travelling to the same world Goku was in except Vegeta was at the same spot as before and far away from Goku.

-On Planet Vegeta-

"Oh you see I'm not actually from here so that's why" Goku told Whis and Beerus. Beerus yawned being annoyed by Goku. "What do you mean by that?" Whis asked Goku. "Dunno, I just got here thanks to Bulma's invention. "Well I don't really care but King Vegeta." Beerus called the King as he was bowing down. "Yes Lord?" The King replied. "You said you were going to destroy Frieza? No saiyan including him is strong enough to do it, after all Frieza has trained using hakaishin energy." "Destruction energy?" Goku asked. "Yeah even if you have god Ki your no match since Frieza is at least 89% of my power while your form is just 25%" Beerus responded. Goku was shocked. Not only in this universe Goku was not born but Frieza was also a God of Destruction Trainee! How much more changes does this timeline have? "Well we best be off, Lord Beerus needs his sleep but I'll come see you again." Whis stated before teleporting away. "Well I guess we can't defeat Frieza now son." The King told his son with a sad look on his face. "Don't listen to them. I can beat Frieza don't worry, **promise**." Goku told the King and Kid Vegeta, "Do you know where Frieza is right now?" Goku asked the King as he responded "His conquering another planet 5 light years away," "Okay good" Goku replied as he used instant transmission to teleport to the Ki energy 5 light years away from planet Vegeta. Vegeta on the other side of the universe travelling toward Goku. Goku soon arrived at Frieza's location before saying "Hey Frieza! I'm here to fight you"

"Ohohoho, what are you supposed to be?" Frieza laughed maniacally. "I'm Goku a saiyan" Goku stated. "A filthy monkey? Ugh how I hate you people go and die" Frieza replied as he pointed his finger with a ki blast that could wipe out an entire galaxy. Goku deflected the Ki blast and shot it with his own. "Go full power now before you regret it Frieza!" Goku bellowed as Frieza started to laugh once more. "Okay then, I'll show you the Terror that is Frieza!" Frieza started transforming into a form Goku had not witnessed before. Frieza started transforming into his 5th stage but it was different. His skin was blue! "I call this **Diamond Frieza!** " Frieza stated as Goku was blown back due to his power. Goku too transformed into his blue form. "This is Super Saiyan Blue." "Super Saiyan?!" Frieza uttered out the words in disbelief. Super Saiyans are real? How? Frieza's mind was being filled with questions. "Now it's time for you to pay!" Goku bellowed.

 **So the time travel arc will end and the new arc will start at chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed this too and I know this story took a longer time. Sorry for the delay of 2 days. Chapter 4 is going to be called: Frieza Vs Goku and Vegeta's arrival. Good bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 Frieza Vs Goku

**Chapter 4. Frieza versus Goku**

 **If you want an Idea on how Frieza looks like, picture him as Meta cooler in cooler's 5** **th** **form. Anyways enjoy.**

"You're really going to pay now, Frieza!" Goku shouted as they started to clash their fists. Each strike from Frieza's with speed and accuracy. Frieza might not be as strong as Goku, but he sure was a much better fighter. Their fists clashed as the whole universe began shaking. Each clash they made left a wave strong enough to obliterate the whole mortal realm! Goku was of course one step ahead. He was toying with Frieza. Each time Frieza tried to hit him, Goku saw it coming and faked getting injured. Goku used only 23% of his true power which was 97% of Beerus' full power. Frieza with grace started to gut him and strike him at every weak point of his body. Frieza actually hurt Goku for real at one point. They kept going at it. Frieza kept punching and Goku kept blocking. Every punch Frieza landed, Goku would just either dodge, block or counter. Goku never went on the offense however, Frieza kept trying to land on a decisive blow. "Hohoho, I never told you did I? This isn't my full power at all. I'm only using 25%! So before you think you won, you should try fight me for real!" Frieza said before powering up. Frieza's power soon skyrocketed to what Beerus stated his power was. Frieza was ready to beat the living crap out of Goku. Frieza with one arm, opened his hand and got ready for an attack. It came to Goku that he was using Hakai, a technique used by the Gods of Destruction but since Beerus stated he could use Hakaishin energy Goku was not surprised. Goku smirked as he knew that the move only erased people weaker than the user. "Now die, HAKAI!" As a purple sparkles disappeared, Frieza saw Goku standing idly by not phased at all. "What kind of monkey are you?!" Frieza shouted confused. Goku grabbed Frieza's hand and started crushing his hand. "Funs over Frieza." Goku said as he went to his Ultra Instinct omen state and glared at Frieza hitting Frieza faster than even angels to comprehend. Frieza soon fell down on the floor. "How?! How did a monkey… like... you get sooo… stroooooong…" Frieza uttered out before fainting. Goku grabbed Frieza's body and tossed him into the vacuum of space. He then created a blast of yellow light making Frieza's body turn into ashes. Out of the smoke made by the blast a shadow appeared. Did Frieza survive?! Goku thought to himself. "KAKAROT!" A familiar voice shouted out.

"What the hell did you do dammit" Vegeta complained to Goku about killing Frieza. "Next time we see a Frieza his MINE. Got it?" Vegeta ordered Goku to agree. Goku nodded his head as he gave an awkward smile. "Wait Vegeta, how did you get here?" Goku wondered as Vegeta crossed his arm. "Well Bulma first of all messed up with another timeline by bringing you here. I had to gather the Super Dragon Balls and wished to come to the same universe you were in. I also had to fight Champa to get the- HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Vegeta told Goku before yelling when telling him his last line. Goku was busy whistling and looking at other Planets. "Yeah, yeah, anyways Vegeta, what to do now?" Goku asked Vegeta. Vegeta looked at him as he said "Go home, where else?" "Aww really? Can't we stay like a little bit longer? You can meet yourself, your father and the Saiyans." Goku said in disappointment. "The Saiyans? Okay then I guess we could stay a bit longer."

"Yay!" Goku said as they went towards Planet Vegeta, Goku was overjoyed by Vegeta's agreement. Goku used instant transmission to send both of them back to planet Vegeta. Vegeta saw himself right there looking confuse to see someone who looks just like him except bigger. "Who is this suppose to be, Kakarot?" King Vegeta asked Goku with a confused look. "Oh well, this is Vegeta" Goku told the King. "Vegeta? That's the same name as my son and I" King Vegeta said shockingly. His eyes widened. His jaw dropped.

"Well let me explain. Vegeta is actually from an alternate future like me. We live in a timeline very different from yours, for example, our Frieza was not as strong as the Frieza in your timeline. Oh and this Vegeta is a God of Destruction Trainee." "God of Destruction? Are you saying that I can be a God of Destruction in the future?" Kid Vegeta asked himself. "Yes, sadly there's no Kakarot here for you to use as a sparring partner." Vegeta told his younger self. "Vegeta, are you finally admitting we're equals?" Goku said making Vegeta's face as red as a tomato. Vegeta was embarrassed. "Anyways before we leave Kakarot and I are going to train the Saiyan army so you will at least be able to defend yourselves. We will teach you to also learn how to sense Ki and not to rely on your oozaru form." Vegeta told all the Saiyans, including Goku, in the room and soon to the entire Saiyan army. All the Saiyans showed a shock face. Vegeta soon demonstrated how the scouters were unreliable just like how Goku proved it by going Super Saiyan. Vegeta with the help of Kakarot soon trained the Saiyan army. First they moved their planet to train on 5x the gravity of Planet Vegeta, meaning 50x the gravity of Earth! They also thought each Saiyan to use Ki sense and lock on opponents Power level, also to hide their own. Each Saiyan learned the emotions needed to turn Super Saiyan. Goku then told them not to use this strength for mass murder or to conquer planets unless they need to protect themselves from large threats, but also told them to try reasoning with the threats first. Each Saiyan by the end of their training unlocked Super Saiyan and had base power levels of 3 million to 10 million, those emotional Saiyans unlocked the ascended Super Saiyan state, also known as Super Saiyan 2! "Okay now it has been real fun training each and every one of you but I'm afraid we have to leave." "Wait before you leave, tell me you said your name was also Goku? Where did that name come from?" King Vegeta asked Goku. Goku answered, "From Earth, I wasn't born on Earth but was sent there because as a baby I had a power level of 2." "2?! Yet you're so strong." King Vegeta exclaimed in shock. "Well anything is possible if you work hard, anyways Vegeta lets go home." "Okay Kakarot, one question how do we go home?" Vegeta asked Goku leaving Goku in an awkward silence.

 **That's the end of Chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be how they go into the future, the far far future but not their future. Find out Next time on Dragon Ball New. Time changes A LOT. Hope you enjoyed. Please tell me if you enjoyed this series.**


	5. Chapter 5 The past to future

**Dragon Ball New.**

 **Chapter 5. Time Changes a lot**

"Oh I know let's use the same thing you used to go here" Goku suggested. Vegeta grunted, "That won't work, before I came to you I was searching for the Super Dragon Balls and they are not here it seems" "Oh wait let us find Bulma" Goku told Vegeta. "You imbecile, Bulma obviously is still a child and can't help us, but wait maybe Dr Briefs can." Vegeta wondered. Goku nodded at Vegeta as they both flew off to space going faster than Whis at his maximum speed. They searched for Earth and luckily, Earth was still at its original position. They soon fly down to see a logo named, Capsule Ltd. "Capsule Limited? This isn't right, let us just hope that the owner is as smart as or smarter than Bulma." Vegeta told Goku. They both went inside the building and demanded to see the CEO or President behind Capsule Ltd. "What do you mean he's busy?!" Vegeta shouted to the receptionist. "Look I am really sorry sir, if you want to talk to him then you can arrange a meeting, he is free on Saturday at 5.00 P.M." The Receptionist let out an awkward smile as she started staring at Vegeta's eye. "Hey Vegeta, relax, it is only 2 days. We could relax and explore this new Earth. Alright?" Goku told Vegeta with a smile. "Okay fine, Kakarot." Vegeta sighed as he walked out of the room.

Goku's stomach started rumbling. "Okay Vegeta, what should we eat?" Goku asked Vegeta. Vegeta gave Goku a glare as he sighed again, "Look Kakarot we don't have any money, unless you can magically get us some Zeni, we aren't going to eat anything." Goku then noticed a poster and put Vegeta at a halt. "Hey Vegeta, will this work?" He asked Vegeta as Vegeta read the poster. The poster stated: Fight me, you win, you get 1 million Zeni. Lose and pay 10000 Zeni on top of an entrance fee of 1000 Zeni. Fight starts at 2 PM to 6.45 PM at East Street 131 "Seems good. There are no strong Earthlings at the moment." Vegeta stated as they both headed to East Street 131. "Hey come on fight me if you dare." A man shouted out loud. "You going to fight?" Man 1 asked Man 2. "No way, I don't want to get beat up and lose 10,000 Zeni, he's a professional." Man 2 stated. "We'll challenge you." Vegeta bellowed as the whole crowd stared at him. "Yo, my names Goku, we would like to fight you." Goku said to the fighter calmly. "Oh if you must know, I am a master martial artist." "If you're a master why are you fighting on the street?" Vegeta said to the Fighter. He was appalled, Vegeta just disrespected his fighting abilities and career choices.

"I would charge you an entry fee, but right now I just want to fight. You will pay after we fight." The fighter said getting into a stance. He was hopping around, ready to attack at any time. The fighter clenched his fist. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" The Fighter screamed charging at Vegeta with his blue boxer gloves. The Fighter shoved his fist into Vegeta's face. Vegeta barely flinched as he turned his head slowly. Vegeta gave him a death stare before hitting the Fighter with his own fist. The fighter was thrown into a brick wall. The fighter was also unconscious. "Geez Vegeta, you didn't have to be mean." Goku nagged at Vegeta. "Relax Kakarot, I didn't use enough force to kill him." Vegeta talked to Goku casually as the whole crowd were staring at the two of them. Vegeta turned his head and glaed back, making everybody else's head turned back acting normal. The lawyer of the fighter, who was both a witness and the person to collect and distribute pay gave Goku and Vegeta the 1,000,000 Zeni they were promised.

Vegeta and Goku went to a nearby noodle shop to get some ramen. 2 days later and they were at Dr Briefs office waiting for him to come out. "Hello, I am Dr Briefs the CEO and founder of Capsule Limited. I heard you had to see me about something, was it a fail product?" Dr Briefs asked. "No we need you to build a time machine to send us to the future. We only need one trip so it will be a one- time use." "Time machine?!" Dr Briefs repeated what Vegeta said. "I am sorry but that is impossible." Dr Briefs told Vegeta in disappointment. "It isn't, I stole this book on how to make one, though it didn't teach us much and were the blue prints for Trunk's Time Machine." Vegeta told the Doctor taking out a brown note book. The Doctor swiped it out of Vegeta's hand and began to analyse all the data. "Amazing! Who came up with this?" The Doctor asked. "Your daughter, Bulma." "Daughter?! Bulma invented this? How?" The Doctor kept questioning Vegeta. They soon here the crashing sounds of pillars. All of them were alarmed. The entire building was consumed by raging fire. All the exits were blocked off by rubble, they could not remove the rubble as it was supporting the building.

-Inside-

"Help, Daddy!" a little girl, with purple hair screamed. It was Little Bulma! Bulma screamed as she wailed for her father. The merciless fire was surrounding her. She was gasping for air. Vegeta and Goku, holding Dr Briefs, flew to the building.

"We can't be rash, that's the daughter of The President of Capsule Limited in there, you know?" A voice said to the firefighters. Vegeta soon landed with Goku and Dr Briefs behind him. "Oh Dr Briefs, it seems your daughter is in there. Right now the oxygen level is dropping, once she runs out she has 5 minutes left, we don't know what to do. We need your help." The firefighter asked Dr Briefs for his help in saving Bulma. Vegeta soon overheard their conversation as he stepped in. "I'll rescue her, just wait here" Vegeta told them both before flying off. He flew faster than ever seen before. It seems even a Kid Bulma is important to him. Vegeta found Bulma, still gasping for air. Vegeta flew through the fire, his speed cutting through the raging flames making a short gap. Vegeta carried Bulma in his arms and flew through the flames, this time slower as her body could not withstand the speed. They flew out of the broken window made by Vegeta previously. Bulma regained her oxygen just seeing a glimpse of Vegeta's face before sighing in relief. Vegeta soon put Bulma down and walked up to the Doctor. "About that time machine?" "Oh yes, I will help, after all you did save my daughter." Dr Briefs replied.

3 days later…

They finished the time machine but were rushing so they only had fuel enough for one trip. They soon warned the Doctor not to build another Time Machine as it was against the rules, but this was an exception as Goku and Vegeta were not originally from this timeline. They soon hopped in as Bulma screamed. "Wait don't go please, I'm going to miss you." The little Bulma wailed as tears swelled up in her eyes. Vegeta came down the machine and patted her head. "Don't worry Bulma, you can find new friends." "Bu- but-t I don't think I can ever find someone like you." "Oh you would be surprised to find somebody just like me." Vegeta told Bulma as he hopped back in, nodding his head to Goku. Goku soon jumped forward in time, however, not their time. They went forward in time 53 years later in their current timeline however. They soon hopped out after reaching the time they were last in only to be visited by a blast to the face. Goku soon turned to his Ultra instinct Omen state and grabbed Vegeta out. The time machine blew up and they were visited by a saiyan

"Who the heck are you?" Vegeta yelled at the saiyan.

"Potato." The saiyan answered.

 **That's the conclusion of the end of the Time Travel Timeline. The next stories will take more time as I have to juggle exams. See you next time!**


	6. Omake

**Omake. The training.**

During the training of saiyans. There was a Saiyan named Daikon. Top in his training group with a base power level of 18,000, 1500 battle power away from the King Vegeta in this timeline. He was the strongest Elite Saiyan that was not from royalty. Daikon was working hard every day, training and training. Daikon was amazed by Goku's declaration that he had killed the ruthless Frieza. He was astonished. Frieza was a god of destruction in training and Goku had beaten him in a span of an hour. Daikon was a warrior but had a gentle spirit. After Vegeta and Goku announced that they will be training other saiyans like them to become strong so they can fend for themselves with some conditions, Daikon immediately agreed to it. Daikon was ready to train to become strong enough to protect himself and those he cared about while retaining his pride as a Saiyan. The first day of the Training was by Goku. Goku made a planet with creation Ki, which he learned from supreme Kai due to his boredom of not fighting. Goku made a planet with 5x gravity of Planet Vegeta meaning 50x Gravity of Earth. Daikon was taking his training seriously. Daikon didn't mop or complain like the other saiyans and kept on moving, trying to run around the planet sized as big as Venus with scorching heat from the sun of up to 70 degrees Celsius. Daikon with his positive attitude tried to run around the entire planet within an entire 7 hours!

Daikon soon learned Goku's true lesson, Perseverance. Goku tried to teach the Saiyans that no matter how hard it is, to always look forward to a new challenge and never give up. Next was Vegeta's lesson. Vegeta with the help of Nappa, fetched a namekian called, Kail. Kail was a namekian in this timeline and was very infamous to the Saiyan race as the strongest namekian to have ever existed with a base power level of 530,000. Kail told the saiyans why he agreed to help, "Look, under normal circumstances I wouldn't help you get stronger, but the prince there told me if I did then none of you would destroy or kill life on other planets. So lets do this quick, come at me!" Kail shouted as most of the saiyans stepped back. Daikon dashed at Kail. Another Saiyan girl wanted to fight too but it seemed Daikon beat her to it. For some reason Daikon was way stronger than before but still not as strong as Kail. Daikon kept punching Kail, hit after hit. Other saiyans after seeing Daikon's courageous act, they soon assisted him. Daikon with the help of the other Saiyans, overpowered Kail once and for all and began to gain the upper hand. A saiyan named Pumkin started charging an attack. She was the first ever Saiyan in her timeline to use a Ki base special attack. "SAIYAN-JIN PUNISHER BEAM!" Pumkin shouted as she had blasted Kail with her finisher move. Kail finally was down. He fell down on the floor. It was their victory against Kail. Vegeta soon told them that the lesson in their training was courage and pride. To keep their pride as a Saiyan while having the courage to fight others strong. Daikon was amazed, each one of their lessons they learned a new trait. Soon the saiyan Daikon fell in love with her training partner, Pumkin. After 5 days they soon decided to be a family and had their own child. In 5 months, their baby was born. (In this timeline Saiyans don't take 9 months to procreate but instead 5.) "I think we should name him, Potatoe?" Pumkin suggested. "How about Potato instead?" Daikon replied. "Okay its settled, his name is Potato." Pumkin had to pause her training for 5 months, but luckily for Vegeta and Goku, one year here is one day there, just like the hyperbolic time chamber. Daikon continued with his training but something unforeseen happened. While Daikon was training with the other Saiyans, someone unknown came to his house.

"This has to be him, this baby has a power level of 50,000" A man with blue Frieza armour and a helmet on his head said. The man soon cautiously took the baby while he was sleeping. Pumkin soon saw Potato being carried away but unfortunately the man was too strong as he was one of Frieza's Elite Soldiers. The man soon sent a Ki blade to her gut piercing through air itself. The man then pulled out the blade making her drop to her knees before being killed. Pumkin's blood was being leaked out like a waterfall. Pools of blood covered the floor. Moments later.

Daikon was already a super saiyan but when he returned to his home seeing his wife on the floor, dying. "Find, Potato…" Pumkin said her last words before meeting the grim reaper with his scythe of death. Daikon soon shrieked out loud. His screams echoing through his house. His hair stood up turning into a golden colour. Lightning soon surrounded his teary eyes. He set himself out on a mission to find his son that very day.

 **Hello this is an Omake of Daikon the father of Potato in chapter 5. Please tell me in reviews what villain you want me to make and include the species. I will try and name it according to its race. Here are the power levels in this Omake**

 **Goku heavily suppressed: 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

 **Vegeta heavily suppressed: 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,001**

 **Kail (Suppressed) : 100,000**

 **Daikon (After Goku lesson): 97,500**

 **Pumkin (During Kail fight): 95,750**

 **Daikon (While fighting Kail): 160,000**

 **Daikon (After Vegeta Training): 470,000**

 **Pumkin (After Vegeta): 468,950**


	7. Chapter 7 Saiyan War

**Chapter 7. The Saiyan War.**

"You idiot why did you just destroy the time machine?!" Vegeta shouted out loud to the Saiyan.

"Who are you supposed to be? An attacker? A scout?" Potato flooded Vegeta with his question.

"I'm Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta said. Potato soon got down to the ground and walked up to him. "Prince you say, I don't know what prank your pulling bud but King Vegeta when he was being entitled as King was killed." Potato told Vegeta and Goku. Goku and Vegeta were shocked to hear the news. Suddenly Vegeta realized that here was no way this was their time, the Saiyans, the other Vegeta, it all made sense to him. He caught on faster than Goku. He realized that he was not at the right time. "Well answer me this, why does it matter to you." "It matters because I need to protect this planet from the other sides." Potato answered Vegeta's question. "Other side?" "Why do you sound surprised? Have you never heard of the Great Saiyan War?" Potato answered Vegeta once more.

"What's a Saiyan War?" Goku asked obliviously. "You really don't know? Fine, I'll explain…

42 years ago. A Saiyan was born his name was Cres. Cres was born with a power level of 40,000 and had a dark aura. His Ki was pitch black and seemed like there was a monster hiding underneath him. Soon a professor found Cres and started experimenting with him. Rex was trained to become a killing machine. At the time the Saiyans had formed 4 clans. Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow. The Clans were all under King Vegeta. 12 years after Cres' birth he was made into The Dark Saiyan. Full of despair with nothing left to hope for. He was ordered to assassinate the Prince during his coronation. The response was outrages and the clans with nobody to stop them began the war that lasted for 30 years now. Cres is still out there and is now the weapon of the Red Clan. I, myself, am not a part of any clan. I chose to protect Earth with a friend of mine." Potato told Vegeta the entire story. "How strong is he?" Goku asked Potato. Potato gulped as he uttered 3 words "Stronger than me." Goku and Vegeta didn't look all surprised. "And how strong are you?" Vegeta asked the man. "Do you know Lord Beerus? I am 5% of him at my full power." Potato said as Goku was in awe. He seemed like a normal Saiyan but how could he be that strong? (In this Timeline Beerus is 10% weaker than his other version) Vegeta crossed his arm and smirked. "Then let us spar Saiyan Warrior," Vegeta asked Potato as Potato got into a fighting stance. Vegeta instantly went super Saiyan as Potato copied him. Vegeta dashed at Potato who dodged his fist. Vegeta's fist barely grazing Potato's Face. "Heh you're good, I'll give you that but how about this. Aaaaaa…aaaa!" Vegeta's scream being heard around the entire Earth. Potato kicks Vegeta as he was mid-way in transforming. "What the heck was that for?" Vegeta questioned the man. "Like heck, I'm letting you transform," Potato said but just then Vegeta smirked. "Too late," Vegeta said as he manipulated his ki trapping Potato into a barrier. Before Potato got out, Vegeta changed into a new form. "Hey Vegeta, that isn't blue but it has god, Ki. I think I've seen it oh. Isn't that Zamasu's form?" Goku asked Vegeta.

"Yes, it is. You see, Zamasu could only use that form because he was a god but now since I have been going through god training, I too am a god." Vegeta said proudly as his aura grew bigger. Potato broke the barrier with his kick as he was amazed at Vegeta's transformation. "I cannot sense even a fraction of his Ki but this was the same with a God Of Destruction's Ki. I gotta stay careful." Potato whispered to himself as Vegeta charged at Potato head on. Vegeta even in his newly Divine form was only using 5% of his true power. Vegeta shot Potato with a Ki blast that created a smoke screen. Vegeta soon dashed towards the smoke and he heard a loud yell. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Screamed Potato as a golden aura spread across the skies, separating the dark clouds letting in sunlight.

The smoke cleared out and Vegeta was surprised when he saw what was in front of him. Potato's chest and arms were covered in red fur. His eyes were yellow and his hair was long and black. Potato charged up his blast, "SAIYAN PUNISHER!" He yelled as he aimed the blast enough to wipe out a solar system at Vegeta. Vegeta deflected it with ease but he had to use 7% instead of 5%. Potato tried to gain on Vegeta by sending a barrage of attacks "Golden Great Barrage!" The Saiyan yelled out again. "Heh, your good say let me tell you something, this is a technique I used to do with that moron to get stronger its called..."

Somewhere else

A black haired Saiyan on Earth was sleeping. His clothes were that of a human. His tail was cut off. You could easily mistake him for a human if it weren't for his Saiyan Pride. His eyes open as he saw a pink light cast upon from above striking the grass next to Potato's house. "What was that?" The Saiyan said as he rubbed his eyeballs and yawned. "Well, whatever it is I have to go find out, their probably more Saiyans trying to get us to join their stupid clan. The Saiyan said as he got ready and opened his door. The Saiyan flew off to the beam of golden light. Before arriving, he soon saw a flash of pink light. The Saiyan landed on a tower. He looked proud and mighty there as he saw Potato and Vegeta fighting. He looked down to see Goku down there watching Potato taking on the pink haired man. "Hey, who are you?" Goku asked the Saiyan. "My name is Chayot," Chayot said. "Oh, are you Potato's friend? He said he was protecting Earth with a friend" Goku asked remembering what Potato said earlier.

"What do you want? Trying to recruit us eh?" Chayot told Goku as Goku responded to him. "We're not doing anything like that so calm down," Goku asked Chayot to calm down. "If you're not doing anything like that as you claim. Then why are you here?" Chayot questioned Goku as he got down from the tower.

Vegeta and Potato were still exchanging blows. While exchanging Potato sensed something and was caught off guard by Vegeta punching his face. "Hey what's the matter, lost your focus?" "No, it's just that, I feel it." "Feel what?" Vegeta asked. Chayot also had a shocked look. "He- his here," Chayot told the others. "Who is?" Goku asked Chayot.

"Cres!" They both answered at the same time as the skies became just as dark as when Shenron was summoned. A black haired Saiyan, covered with black Armor with a red symbol at the front appeared. A dark aura emitted out of the Saiyan. It was Cres!

 **That's the end of chapter 7. I know I have not been posting much, I left you at the omake but I'm going to continue. Next one will hopefully be up next week. See you next time, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Dark Saiyan

**Chapter 8. The Dark Saiyan has arrived!**

Okay I know, It's been more than a week, but I'm up again with a new chapter.. Someone suggested adding Mai and trunks so I'm figuring out a way to add it into the story without making too much of a plot hole, also I am going to add a plot device to this story so Goku and Vegeta don't always one shot the the plot device will be Goku at the end of Z along with Vegeta in their power, they are still 10 years after the end of Z in terms of age, you'll see. But for convenience sake, Vegeta will not lose his Godly Energy.

Cres was on top of the platform Vegeta and Potato were sparing on. He looked down with utter rage at the Saiyans. He descended down on Earth, trees and plants around him started to wither away, leaves were turning into ashes, bloomed flowers were dying. It was all a result of his immense dark energy.

Cres wore a black suit with gray pads. He had weird crystals on both of his gloves, he had pitch black eyes with Charcoal- coloured hair. He seemed about 7.1 ft tall with a muscular physique like that of Broly. (I might at Broly, never know.)

Cres had a red symbol on his armor and was accompanied by another smaller sized saiyan, The other Saiyan had a cloak with a hood on, his tail was out in the opening. The other Saiyan was about 5.4 ft tall, way smaller in comparison to Cres. "Oh and who are you?" Vegeta asked the 2 Saiyans. Cres stayed silent while the Saiyan in t5he cloak answered, "These fools have betrayed the entire Saiyan race, as the Red Clan and future rulers of the Saiyan race, these Saiyans did not join us and as a matter of fact tried to ignore the entire war, which is unforgivable by the name of our Leader, The new king, King Baetz!" The cloaked Saiyan said as his voice got louder until he was screaming. "King Baetz?" Goku asked the cloaked Saiyan as they have never heard of this 'King Baetz' and were uncertain who he was. "King Baetz is the proud leader of the Red Clan and the new King Of The Saiyans. He led with greatness after the fall of the foolish King Vegeta and his son Prince Vegeta, his soon to be bride Bulma Briefs!" Vegeta's eyes widened upon hearing the words of the cloaked Saiyan. "Say who killed Bulma Briefs? Was it you big guy?" Vegeta said in a low voice addressing cres. The cloaked Saiyan answered "No, our great leader, King Baetz finished her, she was honoured with a great death by a great Saiyan." Vegeta fell into utter rage. He rushed for the Saiyan, using 100% he went in for the blow in his Rose form. "YOU BASTARD!" The Cloaked Saiyan in fright used his crystal orb and the crystals on Cres' body glowed as he tried blocking Vegeta's punch. MEANWHILE Plot begins…  
At the Omni King's palace.  
Whis, Beerus and Bulma were all before the Zenos, kings of all. It seems that the Grand Priest found out about Bulma's action in inter dimensional travel, but the real crime was that Goku and Vegeta screwed up with history in the other was bowing before the Kings and Bulma was on the floor grovelling before the divine presence of the Zenos.  
"It has come to my knowledge that you have broken the sacred law and created a machine to travel to parallel universes but also screwed up with that reality." Grand Priest said to Beerus, Bulma and Whis. "I am disappointed in you whis, I thought you could do a better job in making sure the Lord Beerus does his job." "Oh Father, I tried but Beerus was sleeping you see, he is more indulged in his sleeping and eating, he just won't listen I'm afraid" Whis explained to the Grand Priest. Future Zeno raised up his hand as the Grand Priest went silent. "I was about to destroy all of you and universe 7" Beerus and bulma gulped. "But I decided not to because I watched Goku and his friend with their fight with Frieza in their Universe. It was so amazing." Present Zeno nodded in agreement as the Grand Priest opened up a hologram of Vegeta sparring with Potato in his Super Saiyan 4 state. "But, the Kings of All feel its rather boring watching them beat all their opponents easily so we decided to dampened their power to 12 earth years ago or a day before the tournament of power start. They can still use techniques and things they have learned for the 16 Earth years they trained. They can still get their normal power back, but only if they are close to near death." **Vegeta's Base is 1.001x of Goku's Base. Making Vegeta strongest not because I am a Vegeta fan but because Goku always gets the best things.**  
"TAKE THIS!" Vegeta screamed as he suddenly feel a pulse weakening he hit cres, he was stopped by seemed to calm down and they both went back. "Damn Kakarot, why did you block me?" Vegeta questioned Goku. "If you do kill them, then how will we find the killer of bulma?" Goku answered. "For an idiot, you make a solid argument." Vegeta praised Goku, or so it seemed like that. Cres stood back and went back to the side of the cloaked Saiyan. "You dare hit me?! I am the advisor of the Great King Baetz! Hitting me is treason enough for death!" "Let me give you a little advice, don't piss me off and I won't hit you, you got that?" Vegeta told the Cloaked Saiyan. "You dare to talk to me like that! What is your name?" The Cloak Saiyan demanded for an answer. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta!" Vegeta answered the CLoaked Saiyan's question with pride. "Who are you?" Goku asked the Cloaked Saiyan. "I am Raditz!" **Well that was it. Hope you- NO NO NO. I will continue. Not that cruel. XD**

Goku and Vegeta were both shocked to see Raditz as the advisor of Baetz. Since planet Vegeta was never destroyed, Raditz went on his own path."Raditz?" Vegeta shouted in surprise. "Oh? You seem familiar, like that foolish Prince." Raditz realized the similarities in hair. "Anyways it seems that you two Saiyans, have been causing major trouble. So King Baetz has decide to kill you fools for intervening with his plans and up right humiliating his soldiers. We decided to send our secret weapon. GO Cres!" The crystal orbs on Cres glowed as he charged at Chayot. Chayot instantly changed into a SSJ 4. Red fur covered his chest and arms. He was engulfed in a bright golden light. Chayot's eyes became yellow as he tried to block Cres' punch. Chayot grabbed Cres' hand and striked Cres' Face. Cres barely budged as dark ki engulfed him, his entire body buffed up as he slapped Chayot away like a fly. "Chayot, no! Grrrr" Potato bellowed as he groaned and charged Cres. Potato rushed up to Cres and tried to gut him. Cres countered his attack with his hand and grabbed his fist as he slammed Potato to the ground and threw him to where he slapped Chayot. Vegeta soon charged Cres in his SSJ Rose form. Using half of his power, he gut Cres and Cres went flying upwards. Cres stopped flying and fired a dark beam at Vegeta. Goku used instant transmission and fired a kamehameha upwards as their beams clashed. "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAA!" Goku screamed. 5 episodes later…  
"Phew, that was a close one Vegeta." Goku told Vegeta after noticing he was off guard. "You idiot! I had that one!" Vegeta yelled at Goku telling him he could have blocked it himself. Potato got up and so did Chayot. They were standing in unison planning something. "Ready?" Potato asked Chayot. "Yup" Chayot answered as they both did the metamoran fusion dance. A bright golden light appeared as the two Saiyans disappeared and instead stood a different Saiyan wearing a black and green looking jacket. I don't know what the clothing is called. With white pants and black shoes. Cres turned his attention to the Saiyan as Goku and Vegeta did the same. "Heh, nice seeing you Cres, I am neither Potato nor Chayot but instead I am, Potayot!" **End of Chapter 8. Cliffy cuz I like it. Wait next time XD. Should I add SSJ 5 though? Poll: /p/6269F53L**


	9. Chapter 9 2 saiyans of a fusion

**Chapter 9. Two Saiyans of a Fusion.**  
 **Welp power scaling makes no sense so this is a new power scaling chart,**  
 **each number means something, I'm using a number system but not like Toriyama's system of Goku being a 6 and Beerus a 10. The other characters will be mentioned after this chapter so no spoilers for strength.**  
 **Goku = 10**

 **Vegeta = 10.00000001**

A bright golden light shined on the 2 Saiyans as a separate entity was formed with Potato and Chayot, not in sight. "I am no longer Potato nor Chayot I am, POTAYOT!" Potayot told Cres. Potayot's Energy was extremely big, rivaling Cres at his fullest, no stronger. This entity was far beyond what normal Saiyans were, The 2nd and 3rd strongest Saiyans in the Universe before Goku and Vegeta showed up had merged into one. Divided they stood no chance, but as one, they could win. Raditz shivered at Potayot's Strength commanding Cres to use his full power to beat him. "Cres, hurry up! Skip the transformation and go straight to your strongest form!" (Adding CUSTOM SSJ form. Its about to get gay.)  
Cres powered up and went straight to his final form. His hair rose up and his pupils became pitch black, his dark abyssal Ki grew larger. His muscles were broader. Cres rushed Potayot with a barrage of attacks. Potayot dodged them all. Cres gave one punch infusing his Ki with dark energy, Potayot blocked his fist with a single finger and shot a blast and Cres' gut, blowing him away. Cres got back up and flew back in front of Potayot. Potayot kept blocking and countering every strike. "Heh, you're never going to beat me like this you know?" Potayot told Cres but Cres didn't listen as he still fought back, mindless and aimlessly against Potayot. Potayot ad a bit of fun with him, blocking all his blows, provoking him. Cres went in for the kill but was stopped by Potayot. Potayot punched his face, knocking him away. Cres got up and continued fighting. Meanwhile…  
"We have found the base of the rebellion my King." A Saiyan Soldier said. "Good, where are the others?" The man, sitting on a throne with a beard asked the soldier. "Well you see, King Baetz, The mission went south and we lost some of our men. "Well were you able to capture anyone?" King Baetz asked the Soldier. "No my King, I am so very sorry." The Soldier apologized to Baetz. Baetz created a black ball of energy and fired it at the soldier, vaporizing him into ashes. "Fail me again and you will get a fate worse than this. This is called mercy" Baetz said as he got up from his throne to give those soldiers a lesson. "Understood?" Baetz asked. The soldiers saluted and stomped their foot signaling their understanding, "Yes King Baetz!" The Soldiers said in unity. King Baetz stood up and bellowed to his fellow soldiers, "Listen up! I want all of you to go back there and capture every one of them before I kill you all myself." The soldiers all marched to the hanger and took off on their ships to Frieza Planet 419, or Planet this timeline, Bardock and his gang never destroyed Planet Kanassa. "Sir, we have found more ships off the coast, what should we do?" A Kanassan asked a Saiyan in a lab coat. "Hmmm? Fire our latest weapon in development and fire, if that fails, have our Artillery cannon as a backup, Okay?" The Saiyan said."Got it Professor Kanniu!" The Kanassan said. "Say, what is the outcome of this?" Kanniu asked the Kanassan, "89% success rate." The Kanassan answered. "Good, then fire" Kanniu said. A group of what seemed to resemble be Kanassans and Saiyans fired a white cannon. A blue light came out as it shot forth and annihilated the ships. "Captain Rakio, our engines have failed! Someone is attacking!" A Saiyan soldier told Captain Rakio. "What?! All men evacuate and fly to the planet now! Before the next strike!" Captain Rakio told his crew in red. They all flew to Planet Kanassan and landed to see a laboratory with Kanniu in front. "Greetings, I am Professor Kanniu, leader of the resistance. Welcome to my lab." Professor Kanniu said followed by brief silence. Suddenly a Saiyan soldier shouted. "DIE YOU SCUM!" He rushed at Professor Kanniu only to go right through him. "Heh, Sorry but as the smartest being in the universe, I know that you fools would come back… So I moved to another planet, those Saiyans and Kanassans that fired at you, they were just robots build by me. Now I'm about 3 far far away, but I did add a surprise." Professor Kanniu smirked, "This Planet will explode in 5 minutes! A timer has been going on, ever since I started talking, you now have 1 minute and 19 seconds left." All of the Saiyans stood in fear. Some ran and fled but none could fly fast enough to outlive the blow of an explosion with a diameter of 2460,000 km. Roughly 22 times the diameter of Earth. Every Saiyan died in the explosion. "Well we have no more place to go that the clans won't find, but, I remember this particular Planet that none of them would dare to go to. I think we should set up base there, The Saiyans that live there don't like the war either." Professor Kanniu said as the headed to Planet Earth.  
"GAH!" Cres said as he continued to punch and strike Potayot. "It's been 5 minutes now, you're not going to get much done you know?" Potayot told Cres. Cres didn't listen but kept on punching as he was smacked down but got up. As Raditz, Goku and Vegeta were watching, a hologram of King Baetz appeared on the crystal of Raditz. "Raditz! Where are you? I told you I would give you 20 minutes, Cres is strong enough to take them both out! Where are you?" Raditz told Baetz about the situation. "Well you see my King, Cres is having some trouble…" Raditz pointed the crystal to Cres getting beat up by Potayot. "What the hell?! Cres is the strongest Saiyan alive! There are no Saiyans that can match him!" Baetz bellowed not understanding what was going on. "Say, Kakarot, what is your brother over there doing?" Vegeta asked Goku. "I don't know Vegeta, let's go and see ourselves!" Goku suggested. Goku and Vegeta tiptoed to Raditz to see who he was talking to. Vegeta saw a man with a beard that Raditz called King Baetz. Vegeta remembered that Baetz had murdered Bulma and himself. Vegeta filled with anger took the crystal. "You listen here phony, I'm going to find you and when I do I will get my revenge. I swear as the Prince of All Saiyans!" Vegeta smashed the crystal ball in rage.  
"Prince of all Saiyans? Didn't I kill that fool years ago? No matter." Baetz said as he got off his throne. "Teleport them both back," Baetz told his soldiers. "Damn it, where are Rakio and the others? They can't even do a simple mission, but I can't blame them, Kanniu has the highest recorded IQ in this universe." Baetz told himself.  
"YOU FOOL!" Raditz bellowed at Vegeta, "NOW HE IS GOING TO DESTROY US ALL!" Raditz screamed in terror as Cres' eyes began to fade away, losing control. "SSSH-" Potayot was cut short before Cres punched him. Potayot began to keep up and it seemed that Cres' Power had increased significantly as a result of the damage he took. He survived attacks that could have killed him and was now out of control. "DIE!" Cres screamed in rage before shooting a blast at Raditz, vaporizing him immediately. Cres soon went after Potayot. He took in every blast. "DARK ERASURE CANNON!" Cres screamed out before firing a black beam at Potayot. Potayot barely dodged the blast. "Take this! A combination of Chayot's white drive and Potato's Saiyan Punisher, White Punishing Drive!" Potayot bellowed as he fired his beam blowing Cres away.  
Cres got up once more and infused his fist with Dark Ki as he charged at Potayot. Potayot body soon glowed as he split in two. Suddenly, Cres' body to seem to glow red as he disappeared and appeared in a blue containment cell facing Baetz. "My, my, It seems that you have gone out of control, no matter, we never needed you. Just your power. See those Tesla coils? They will be used to take in your dark energy and give it to me. Then I shall copy it and create an entire army of dark Saiyans. After that, I will rule the entire universe. Maybe take out Lord Beerus." "GRRRR" Cres grind his teeth in pure rage.  
"Hey Potato! Chayot! There's a guy out here claiming to be the leader of the resistance" A buffed human said. He seemed to resemble Master Roshi. "Master Roshi? Is that you?" Goku asked the human. "Oh? Who are you and how do you know my name?" " Lucky guess. Hahaha" Goku told master Rohi scratching his head with an awkward laugh. "Roshi, about this resistance?" Potato asked Roshi. "Oh come right this way I'll show you-" "No need I'm already here." A man in a lab coat said.  
 **Potato = 1**

 **Chayot = 1**

 **Cres = 1.95**

 **Potayot = 3**

 **Cres (After Zenkai) = 2.3**

 **Cres (Out of control) = 2.99**

 **Captain Rakio = 0.05**

 **Kanniu = 0.0001**

 **Baetz = 0.5**

 **See you next time and have a nice day.**


	10. Chapter 10 Experimentation

**Chapter 10. Baetz's Rule!**  
Hello again, chapter 10 is where Baetz- uh nevermind.  
"Okay? So why are you here?" Chayot asked Kanniu. "I am here because my base of operations was destroyed," Kanniu answered which followed with another question. "So why earth? There are millions of planet that can support life." Potato followed up with his own question. "Well because this is the planet that almost none of the clans would attack," Kanniu answered back. "Oh is that so?" Goku said."Yes, and also, I have heard many tales about you two, Potato and Chayot. I would like to recruit you, none of us like the war, isn't that correct?" Kanniu asked Potato and Chayot. "But why do you need us? We heard about your methods and how you have killed almost everyone that has come your way, we aren't prone to kill like you. We would be of no use." Chayot told the professor. "Oh, I have no need to kill. I just want to capture the leaders of the 4 clans. That's all! I swear in the name of my base of operation, Planet Kanassan." Kanniu said. "Okay? But how are we supposed to contribute to this?" Potato asked. "Easy, we just need you to be the brawn in this operation. Take out the army, we handle the rest." Kanniu told the warriors. "Vegeta? How about we help them?" Goku suggested. "Vegeta? Isn't that the name of the former prince and late King of the Saiyans? Say your hairstyle looks like it, judging by your face, you resemble the Prince the most since you never had that beard. Your outfit is far different from your friend's traditional gi, made for martial arts. It looks like a Saiyan armour. My bet would be that you have some pride like Potato here who wears armour, but yours looks different like it was customized. So my best bet, your that prince that time travelled with his partner that had a blue gi, from that story 42 years ago, or your from another universe, like Universe 6 our twin Universe." Kanniu said with his quick deduction. "Woah, how did you figure that out so quickly?" Goku questioned the man. "I am Kanniu, the smartest man with the highest recorded IQ in the universe, 419." Don't quote me on the IQ, please.  
Meanwhile "Sir, we have finally made the preparations," The soldier said, saluting Baetz. "Good, then let our experiment commence!" Baetz said as one of the soldiers pulled a lever and the Tesla coils began zapping and draining the power and energy out of Cres slowly. "Now I can copy this strange Ki of yours and implement it in my own being. I will create an army! My 500 million Saiyan Soldiers will help me rule the world! I will become the new god of this Universe, I might even beat Beerus!" Baetz declared. "GAH! YOU BASTARD, WHEN I BREAK FREE I WILL KILL YOU! AAAAAAAAAARG" Cres told Baetz before he was zapped again. "Please, as if, I would never let my son kill me. I can't believe people actually thought you were kidnapped" Baetz said to Cres. "I don't care who you are! I will kill you" Cres declared as he shouted a painful scream. "You, Scientist, name," Baetz ordered as the Scientist saluted. "King Baetz! I am Radichico!" Radichico answered. "Status update," Baetz asked the Scientist "Yes, well we have gotten the results, it's still too early to determine the way to get his power but in due time, we can figure it out. However, we have been able to detect the way he got his powers, it seems he was not born with it like we previously assumed." The Scientist said. "What? Then how did he obtain such power?!" Baetz bellowed. (Note: Baetz is a way of saying beet like beetroot so I will keep it like that because it is a Saiyan name)  
"Well, it seems when the Saiyans from 42 years ago left, dark energy was left behind. He must have absorbed it somehow." Radichico answered Baetz. "Well, are you at least able to syphon his energy and breakdown it's components? I want you to create the same reaction for me." Baetz told the scientist. "But sir, there is a chance you may die." Radichico followed up. "Just do it damn it! It's an order, if I can get stronger, I won't pass it up" Baetz told Radichico.  
1 hour later…  
"Well, we reached planet Incorp, the base of the red clan," Kanniu told the others. "Wouldn't it have been faster to use instant transmission Kakarot?" Vegeta asked Goku. "Well, I would but I couldn't sense any of his Ki. I mean, it took me a while to sense god ki, I can't sense dark ki out of the blue." Goku told Vegeta. "Instant… transmission? Isn't that a Yadrat technique?" Kanniu asked Goku. "Well yeah, I learned it there. It allows me to travel instantaneously to anyone I can sense the ki of." Goku answered another question. "Seems pretty useful" Kanniu responded. "You bet, but anyways, let's check out this planet, Vegeta," Goku responded as he grinned. "Welp I'm off." Potato soon forced open the door and jumped down. The gravity here is 100x that of Planet Vegeta's gravity. (1000x Earth's gravity) Goku and Potato lightly jumped around like it was nothing. "Right, let's go." they soon marched forward into the fortress that was the Crimson Castle. There resided the Captain of the royal guards, Russle (Brussel sprouts). And the vice-captain Drout. The duo was famous among the elites of the different clans for their fearsome strength and power.  
Russle = 1.35 Drout = 1.2 Potato = 1.2 Chayot = 1.2 (Baetz is the king because of his charisma, not his strength)  
"Well, time to enter." Goku blew the door right opened and the door would go through 3 iron plated walls before finally breaking upon impact. "Whoops, guess my hand slipped" 2 guards stationed soon charged at them. "Halt!" Vegeta soon walked forward and shoved them both with the force and impact of the air. Steps could be heard from the room across. 2 silhouettes would appear. As the silhouettes came to light, their faces could be seen clearly. They both had a stern look. "Okay, Potato, Chayot, this is where you come in. Those guys are Russle and Drout." Kanniu told the 2 Saiyans already in their fighting stance preparing for battle. "Long time no see. Don't worry, I'm stronger this time." Russle spoke to Potato and Chayot. A brief flashback crossed his mind.

"AAH!" Russle bellowed as he charged at Potato in his Super Saiyan form. Potato quickly dodged his attacks swiftly. "You aren't all talk." Footsteps could be heard. A menacing aura appeared at Chayot as he sighed "Yare yare daze" (Give me a break, only for Jojo fans). Chayot soon took his hands out of his pockets and shaped his hands in snake form, slithering around with afterimages following. Once he got into his stance he went straight to Super Saiyan 2. "This is my new technique, the serpent king." Chayot would proceed to evasively move and slither around like a snake. After which he would then pierce Russle and make him drop to the ground. Russle now lying on the ground defenceless saw that there was a difference between the weak and the strong. Chayot had pitied him and sent him off to a far away planet near the red clan base. Russle was talented and naturally gifted however, CHayot was not. Chayot lived in a rough environment, on the planet S-69 otherwise known as Planet Morbit, where creatures with power levels from 10,000 to 100,000,000,000 had laid dormant. Chayot had beaten every monster after the age of 12. This showed Russle that he could not rely on talent alone and proceeded to train for countless days. Now.

"Chayot, you made me stronger, and for that, I shall give mercy by making your death quick and painless." Russle's eyes were soon livid and a bright crimson red. Russle charged at Chayot. The difference in power was not that huge but speed was a different matter. Russle had perfected the serpent king to a point where he can move so fast and not even be noticed. "Time to show you my own technique." A Yellow bright light would shine as it revealed 3 snakes on his back. "I call this the Supreme Serpent Lord" He would penetrate through Chayot, making a small hole through his chest. "Argh" Chayot would silently sound in pain. Chayot's eyes soon open up. He would grab on Russle's hand and twist it. The ki controlled 'snakes' would bite on Chayot and Russle jumped a step back. Chayot would cough up blood. "It seems I wasn't paying enough attention. You did well. However, this is nothing." Chayot would soon stand up as light would shine on him. "Now, I will beat you, and show you true strength" Chayot sighed as he tossed a bean to Russle. "You must be exhausted putting on that show, and your twisted arm is, well, twisted." Chayot would eat a green bean and be healed. Russle's arm would suddenly heal upon eating the bean. "What is this? I heard that Earth had lots of mysterious items, but this?" Russle asked. "That is a senzu bean. It is used to heal people from near death. Now let us fight." Chayot and Russle would charge each other. Exchanging blows quickly. Each fist would collide with each other. Chayot would soon start to move faster. Around 3x faster and match the ki serpents and Russle's fist. "You've gotten faster" Russle commented on Chayot's growth in speed. "How so?" "A technique I picked up on morbit" Chayot smirked. "It's not good to talk while fighting!" Chayot would proceed to kick Russle's chin, making him hit the ceiling wall.

The ruckus would make a big commotion in the lab. "What's going on now?!" Baetz demanded to know. "Well, my sire, you see. Kanniu and the rouble duo from Earth have made a breach and the Captain and Vice Captain are currently fighting them" Radicchio informed Baetz. "Those scum?! Did they really form an alliance? Hurry and carry on with the experiment!" Baetz told his staff and everything was going twice as fast. [I wonder what's going on] Baetz thought to himself.

"Hiah!" Drout roared out as he barraged Potato in a flurry of kicks. "Hey, Vegeta?" "What is it Kakarot?" Vegeta asked Goku. "Why can't we fight?" Goku asked Vegeta with a sorrowful face. "Don't know. Let's just let them have fun, we have to take turns" Vegeta reminded Goku of that time he hogged up the fight with Frieza. Goku frowned as he made a face of annoyance. "Take this!" Potato would create a yellow beam and aimed it at Drout. Drout would create a ki blade and cut it in half while vanishing and appearing in front of Potato and try to chop him up. Potato would suddenly release a golden aura as his upper body would turn into mostly into scarlet red fur. His eyes would be surrounded by a red lining as his pupils turned yellow. Potato's hair would also become longer. Potato would then block the ki blade with his own ki infused finger, breaking it. "Heh, I guess I'll go beyond too!" Drout went through the same transformation Potato went through. "Primate Fist!" an Oozaru like figure would be around of Potato as his ki defence. "Say Vegeta, ki creation here sure got creative huh?" Goku told Vegeta. "It seems they appear to be even more advanced than us in ki manipulation," Vegeta commented. Potato and Drout seemed to be evenly matched in everything… except for experience. Potato has been taking an easy life after he reached Earth, maybe once or twice a challenger comes by but that rarely happens, while Drout has been on the battlefield for years. Potato was fighting endlessly against Drout. "Heh" Drout suddenly disappeared again but what happened next was Potato being punched in the gut and Drout 5 metres away. Potato would gasp for air as his lungs had just been crushed. "How did you do that?" Potato asked Drout, still gasping for air. "I'm an Ex-Mercenary. I was trained by a world-renowned, well universally renowned assassin named, Hit. He came to this universe to take out a target and found me. I soon trained with him and learned a couple of techniques." Drout elucidated to Potato. "Hit? He exists in this timeline huh?" Goku told Vegeta "That guy, Hit. I wonder why an assassin would help a person like him." Kanniu added on to Goku's statement.

"Special technique: Multi Duplication!" Chayot would split himself into 5 and begin to charge at Russle from all angles. "King Cobra! A gigantic snake in ki form would appear and wipe away all the clones and clash with Chayot's kick. Chayot would flip back and run up to the snake, coating his fists with a ki barrier. Chayot would then bombard the ki barrier sculpted into a cobra with his fists. "You won't defeat me so easily this time, Chayot!" Russle exclaimed. Chayot condensed all his energy into his finger, making it 5x stronger than his actual power. "This will end you. Shinei!" Chayot fired the dense energy beam destroying the multi-layered King Cobra. Russle would still be standing up, he was bruised and part of his clothes was torn apart but he lived. "It's time we ended this." Chayot sighed to himself. Chayot would then make a serpent ki barrier around his fist. Russle would do the same. The were moth sculpted in such a way and charged at each other in tremendous speed. "KAIOKEN X10!" Chayot shouted. "KI DENSITY!" Russle too shouted. Both of them at that point evenly matched, it was a matter on where they struck at that point. They both passed each other. Chayot and Russle both fell to the ground but Chayot was still conscious making him the clear winner.

"GOLDEN PRIMATE FIST!" Potato would make a Golden Oozaru like body around him and charged Drout, Drout would make his own version and exchanged more blows with each other. Suddenly an explosion could be heard. A door from the other side would bust open with smoke coming out. "Heh," a deep voice would chuckle. Out of the smoke came a black haired man with spiky hair. His eyes had darkened and the aura around him was dark. "Well, well, well. It seems you're all here, Kanniu, I didn't think you would be here." The man smirked. "I didn't think you would be here too, King Baetz of the red clan."

 **Baetz - 12**  
 **Goku - 10**  
 **Vegeta - 10.000000000001**  
 **|Potato (Golden Primate fist) - 2**  
 **Drout (Golden Primate fist) - 2.01**  
 **Chayot (Zenkai) - 2.3**  
 **Russle (Zenkai) - 2.25**  
 **Kanniu - 0.0001**

 **To be continued (Next chapter will be the last one)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. The End Part 1

"Hey Vegeta, this guy, he seems really strong." Goku was impressed by Baetz's strength. Baetz was stronger than ever. "HAAA" A loud roar came from the smoke. Cres would come out with his full power and grab Baetz head as he bashed his head to the ground. Baetz was pinned down to the floor as Cres pummeled him until he was 6 feet under. Cres then grabbed Baetz's head and lifted him out. Before Cres could punch him once more in the air, Baetz grappled Cres' arm and twisted it. Cres soon shot an energy beam using his free arm and shot Baetz's left eye. "Gahh! The pain!" Baetz would moan in agony due to the excruciating pain exhibited by his left eye. Cres took this chance to escape and got ready to shoot again. Baetz this time was ready. Baetz deflected the beam with a ki barrier. "So, Vegeta… should we step in?" Goku asked Vegeta. "Do whatever you want, but I wouldn't intervene if I were you. This is more of a family feud than an actual battle." Vegeta told Goku as Cres continued to launch a barrage of ki attacks. Baetz blocked them all with ease.

Baetz vanished instantly and sucker-punched Cres making him fly into the air. Baetz started smacking Cres around. A shadow stood there. It was Chayot! Chayot started to stand up. He then pulled something out of a bottle that was tied around his neck. A bright neon green bean would come out of it. Chayot then bit the bean. Chayot's strength rose higher than before. His ki would become more suffocating. His hair would rise up. "SUPER SAIYAN 4!" Chayot then instantly turned into a Super Saiyan 4. He charged at Baetz and grabbed his head. Chayot then smashed his head into the floor. Chayot then restrained him with barrages of punches which pulverized him. Baetz was down for the count. Chayot felt a presence behind him and turned around. There was nothing to be found.

Chayot turned back to see a messy floor with a crater. Baetz was gone. Chayot then felt the presence again and turned around worriedly. He then saw multiple afterimages of Baetz. His speed was incredible that not even Chayot could see him move. Vegeta and Goku just had to rub their eyes a bit. A dark shadow cast over Chayot as glowing red eyes would stare at him. The next thing Chayot saw was the colour red. Chayot would cough up blood. Chayot's pupils would move down and see a fist through his chest. "AAAAH!" Chayot screamed in agony. The pain was excruciatingly unbearable. He couldn't hold up much longer. Vegeta and Goku noticed this and went got into their stance. They both charged at Baetz. Baetz could barely hold both of them combine. "Sh-" Baetz could only gaze as Kanniu glared at him. Potato turned around and saw Chayot on the floor. "BASTARD!" Potato went further beyond and quickly finished up with a half beaten Drout. Potato soon dashed to Chayot lying on the floor. Potato took a senzu bean from Chayot's necklace bottle. Potato was still injured. It was the last senzu they had, even on Earth they had 0 left. "No… you take it. You might die. If it was either me or you, I would rather it be me that die than you." Chayot said those words with heavy breath. Chayot soon started to close his eyes. "No! No! No! You can't die here. Please, don't" In this universe dragon balls don't exist so death means death. Chayot's consciousness started to fade away. "Take my necklace as a memento." On that day, Chayot the warrior died. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Potato cried his eyes out. He soon calmed down and glared at Baetz who was somehow able to survive Goku and Vegeta rushing him. Potato, with his cold, lifeless, eyes. Potato's ki would skyrocket like never before. He was an unusual Saiyan from the getgo, the ability to obtain this level of power without the help of anyone or god ki was an amazing few people achieved. So what happens when this prodigy witnesses his best friend die before his very eyes from the man in front of him? Potato moved so fast, to Vegeta and Goku, he was still a blur.

Potato: 20 Baetz: 12 Goku: 13 Vegeta: 13

Potato threw a fist to Baetz, making him go flying into the corner. "Lightspeed punch!" Potato would make throw a fist that could rival light and would land a hit on Baetz like an air fist. Potato then started to slither around and take on Baetz by himself. "Well Vegeta, looks like he has that taken care of but now what?" Goku asked Vegeta. "I don't know, but he suddenly got more than 15x stronger without unlocking a form, is this even possible?" Vegeta asked Goku as Goku might have done it in the past. "It is possible but he didn't use an item whatsoever so I don't really know" Goku answered Vegeta's question vaguely

"Iron Fists of Fury!" Potato threw a rapid-fire attack like a Gatling gun, each fist having the impact of a supernova close up. Baetz took the blows head-on and could not escape the wrath of this demon. Potato then stopped for breath but that was a big mistake. Baetz then vanished and moved to a healing chamber. He then ripped out the gas mask as he breathed in the air exerting from it. Baetz then grew in size, his muscles bulging out. Baetz aura had a spike as he grew in power. The dark aura then filled the room. Goku and Vegeta were forced to exert more strength to withstand this intimidating aura. Potato however still had the same cold eyes. He was unfazed by it and by his eyes, Baetz could tell all Potato wanted to do was take his revenge and avenge those who have fallen. Kanniu then vanished behind him and put a device on him. All of Baetz's energy was drained into a chip that was sucking his life energy too. They won. They did it. Potato wasn't moving a single inch. But then, Kanniu smirked. He inserted the chip on his neck and soon enough, his energy too had a spike in it. His aura grew, darker, grimmer. He had full killing intent. Nobody in this room could know what he was thinking.

Baetz (zenkai): 30 Goku (35%): 25 Vegeta (35.1%): 25.1 Potato (injured/fatigued): 19.5 Baetz (drained): 0.0000000000000001 Kanniu (Real Power): 8 Kanniu (Energy absorbed): 192 (Multiplier is 24 of the max form)

Vegeta and Goku went further just to withstand the aura of Kanniu. "Vegeta, he's more powerful than I expected. I guess we still can have a rival at this age." Goku smiled to Vegeta finding an opponent stronger than him. "That's great an all kakarot but if we die, what's the point. We can't return to our world." Vegeta told Goku. "Good point, but I have an idea, how about we do fusi-" "ABSOLUTELY NOT! I will never use that technique again. I'd rather die than do it again" Vegeta cut Goku off at the last word. He knew what Goku was going to say. Vegeta told himself not to use such a cheap tactic again. "Come on Vegeta, He is obviously stronger than us. If you die you won't see Bulma or any of our other friends again." Goku reasoned with Vegeta to reconsider. "Fine, but only because it will keep you from talking" Vegeta shouted off to Goku as he made an embarrassed face. Vegeta and Goku were standing in a weird position, it took Kanniu a few seconds to realize as he was astonished by his new power. "That's the yadrat fusion technique. Sh-" Kanniu dashed over there but before he realized it, they already fused together. "Prince Vegeta, do you know no shame?" Kanniu asked the fusion figure, knowing full well of Vegeta's pride. "I am not Prince Vegeta nor the Saiyan you know as Kakarot, I am Gogeta!" Gogeta exclaimed to Kanniu. "This is the exact reason I hate Saiyans. They always use ways to stop other people before they become too strong due to fear!" Kanniu bellowed as he headed to Gogeta to land a blow. Baetz was lying down on the floor as Potato tried his hardest to stay alive for Chayot. Soon memories of 3 small Saiyan children were playing in Kanniu's mind.

BACKSTORY TIME! Yes just because.  
Vegeta (100%) : 74 Goku (100%): 74 Gogeta (100%): 222 Kanniu (Enraged): ?

Kanniu POV

I was tinkering with the broken down spaceship. I would normally spend my time doing this. It's how I make a living. I usually started to fix things in the Junk Area of Planet 420, where me and other kids with no families are put into. We are seen as lower than trash. I normally train every day by carrying heavy objects in this place. I would fix things and sell them to the market for a price. Though the first time I tried this, they just beat me up and took the goods so I hired an adult with a power level of around 50 million to help me sell the items. But then to, he just took 90% of it and called it the 'tax' even though we agreed on a 50 50 split. On that day, instead of studying, I started training more. With my intellect, I devised the perfect way to train. My power level reached from 500 to 600 million in the span of 3 months. I would constantly shoot myself to near death and use a vial I created and heal myself to an extent, rinse and repeat. I then started to wear weights and add 1 ton every time I run around the yard. The total amount added up to 5000 tons. When I released them all, it seemed as if I had gotten faster. I did this every day and then started to indulge in my education. After selling a lot I could finally afford food for me and the kids. There were two kids I was really close to, Ron and Sinach, Sinach was a beautiful and elegant girl who indulged herself with research while Ron was the tough person who would try to pick a fight with anyone to grow stronger, though he was always way weaker than me. They were both born at the same time. Though Sinach was the intellectual one out of the two. My power had finally reached a billion.

An old man soon came. His power was 800 million which was weaker than me. He said he wanted to hire me to make some items for him. I asked him about the details and I realized quickly that he was not that good of a person. I didn't want to anger him too much so I politely refused and continue tinkering. I then went out to buy some food for this month. "I'm back gu-" As the storm started to rage so did I. I saw the dead bodies of everyone there. It was a massacre. They were all dead. Each one had a fist-shaped hole in their chest. I immediately noticed something else too. There was a strand of white hair on Ron's hand. That white hair seemed to be from the old man and it seemed like Ron was struggling with him. I immediately knew that the killer was the old man. My power level would rise 50 fold. I unleashed devastation and marched right into that old man's house after finding out his direction and using ki sense. On this planet, that man currently had the 3rd highest power level, meaning I was second. Though after research on his background, his backer seemed to be stronger but currently not on this planet. After killing that old man, I swore vengeance on every Saiyan that has ever shunned them and anyone else who gets in his way. To him, everyone is just a pawn in his plan. Nobody actually mattered to him.

Ron (Prime): 300 million Sinach(Prime): 250 million Kanniu: 1 billion Kanniu (Enraged SSJ): 75 billion.  
Original storyline.

Kanniu and Gogeta both vanished to the middle of the room. The clashed their fist which not only made the ceiling move up but also made a giant crater while the wind force would blow everyone away except Potato who was holding on tight to maintain balance. Kanniu and Gogeta both powered up. Gogeta's hair then turned a christened silver white and an immense but controlled aura radiated around him. The heat was so intense it felt like the 2nd big bang was about to occur. His aura was immense and even Beerus noticed it, who was sleeping. Beerus ordered whis to go there. Whis was already caught up with the situation ever since he found out Kanniu's power level surpassing his and was intimidated by it. Whis and Beerus then head to Kanniu and Gogeta's fight. Kanniu then too unleashed his fury and was on par with Gogeta in terms of intimidation, but his aura was wilder. The raging dark void aura would strike fear into the hearts of everyone in the planet and the surrounding planets that can sense energy. Even the god of destruction, Beerus, was terrified as well as whis. The two then went head to head with each other. Their fists clash resulting in a shockwave rivalling the big bang. The energy output was so enormous that the entire macro verse, no, Omniverse started shaking. The Grandpriest overlooked the matter and tended to Lord Zeno even though the guards shook stiff. Whis, knowing that the battle would most certainly destroy universe 7 and its neighbouring universe made a large barrier and tried to sustain the power. To the best of his abilities, the barrier would hold for another 10 minutes. Gogeta and Kanniu were clashing head to head. Every blow was devastating. Even the raw power of their punches was much stronger than any attack a fully empowered and enraged god of destruction could do. However, Kanniu had the upper hand, using his quick deductive skills and massive intelligence, he quickly calculated the next move. It seemed as Kanniu himself knew Ultra Instinct as he could dodge blows and plan his next move. Ultra Instinct was a technique to not use your brain but to go off their instinct to dodge but Kanniu's processing speed was quite fast, faster than anyone but the Grand priest himself and some other people. Kanniu could think about his next course of action while moving. This made them equals on the battlefield. Gogeta led a sucker-punch to Kanniu, though Kanniu blocked it, the power was still amazing. "Is this all you got?" Gogeta mocked Kanniu.

Kanniu glared at Gogeta and smirked. A black ki aura would start to form on Kanniu's hand as it transformed into various shapes. "I've never tried this. It seems harder than it looks. Ah finally" Kanniu told Gogeta his experience with it as he finally formed the shape he wanted. The black ki aura was shaped into a weapon reminiscent of a scythe. "The weapon of the god of death. As they once said, before peace and prosperity, comes death and destruction" Kanniu recited as he charged at Gogeta. Gogeta swiftly dodges but Kanniu waved his arm and managed to scratch Gogeta causing a little bleeding. Gogeta wiped off the blood and smiled. "Now this is a real battle!" Gogeta said as things truly got heated.

Now I said this was going to be the last but I decided it being chap 12 just because it seemed like a better number. 


	12. Chapter 12

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: center; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'm sorry if Goku seemed really OOC. I understand he isn't stupid. But you know… plot. I don't remember all the plans that well so once again, sorry! /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-c002c091-7fff-2fe0-22c8-38697c9e698b" style="font-weight: normal;"br /br /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: center; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The man sported a small black jacket with an orange outline. He had short white spiky hair as well as white pants and a blue belt. He had narrow white eyes and a menacing aura. "Now then. Let the real battle begin, Kanniu!" the man vanished as he round-house kicks Kanniu into the mountain range. The shockwave alone was enough to make the planet and planets around them start crackling. Kanniu soon got up as he flew towards the man. He created a sphere as he left it alone. He made a boom when he went over the speed of sound and even the speed of light itself. "Take this! Gogeta!" Kanniu stretched his arm as he spun in a wheel form and tried to slice Gogeta using his scythe. There was no doubt in raw speed or strength that Gogeta was superior but Kanniu had the smarts to outwit him. Gogeta swiftly dodges the scythe as Kanniu threw it back at him. The scythe released a second sphere going opposite to the first one. Kanniu then made a hurricane of chains as he spun them around Gogeta. Gogeta was encased within the chains as he tried to release himself. "Not so fast, Gogeta. I have nothing against you. Just the Saiyans from this universe so I'll give you three seconds to leave." The chains were released as Gogeta put a finger on his head. He actually left as nothing of him was left there. "Now then. Time for me to finish my-" Just as Kanniu was about to finish, he was cut off as a red light ray appeared behind him. Kanniu reacted fast enough as he dodged it as if it was just a piece of rock that was hurling at light speed. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: center; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I gave you a chance. Don't say I didn't warn you." Kanniu cracked his knuckles as his aura kept spiralling out of control. Kanniu's aura was that of a god now. "Be it instinct or not. My brain moves faster than any instinct you might have." Kanniu soon swept away the entire mountainside with just a swing alone. Kanniu retracted his scythe as he went further beyond. The planet, no, the entirety of the universe was trembling before him. Gogeta smirked as he soon lifted up his hand. "Well then." He created an orb. Made out of god knows what. It looked colourful. Gogeta finished the orb as he hurled it towards Kanniu. Kanniu swiped it away. The orb had been sent to an entirely different planet. The sheer impact alone was enough to decimate the planet and more. As by pure coincidence, Gogeta turned into smoke as two bodies were shown. They defused. "Shit! Kakarot this is all your fault." Vegeta yelled as Kanniu started to crackle. Just as Kanniu got ready his punch, a familiar face showed himself. A beam of light when down as the three saw a cat and a humanoid with white hair. "Now then Lord Beerus. This is the place where the mass influx of energy was coming from." The humanoid told the purple cat, Beerus. "Well Whis, I wonder what this is." Kanniu soon realised who the person before him was but he just smirked. Kanniu came with a large roar as he attempted to kill Beerus. Just then, Whis blocked him with his staff alone as he turned into a rather serious face. This alternate reality sure was scary. Of course with the differences, there would be a different Whis. Whis soon took off his robe as it dropped to the ground. A massive crater was created as Whis' aura intensified. Kanniu could handle Beerus but who is this anomaly in his plan? Whis then glared at Kanniu as he uttered the famous words. "Omae wa mou shindeiru." Kanniu's body then exploded. It seems with the buffed up Frieza and all that, this world has some rather strong opposites. "Yo." Goku greeted the two. "You Saiyans are an anomaly. Here, catch." Beerus threw a ring towards them. "Whis noticed how you are from a different timeline and all that so there. That's a ring used to travel between time. Just use it and get the hell out of here." Beerus nagged as Goku and Vegeta looked in total disbelief. "Woah. Isn't this the ring Zamasu used? Why didn't you think of this Vegeta?" Goku asked as Vegeta scoffed. "Whatever Kakarot. Let's just leave" Vegeta was embarrassed he didn't think of it before. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The two packed their things and left the timeline. Afterwhich, they returned the rings to the Kai that owned them and they lived on. The End. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pretty Short right? I know. Well, I'm going to make a Jojo fanfic pretty soon if you're up for that. It's going to be purely OCs with reference. I also made some purely OC Naruto lore. Basically, there's a game on a certain platform. I am the lore manager of such a game and thus I wrote chapters of it. I might do it if you guys want. I'm off./span/p 


End file.
